Busted
by Rbc Bones
Summary: Booth e Brennan foram apanhados no ato. -Tradução-


Título: Busted  
Autor: Goldpiece  
Tradutora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: Humor  
Advertências: Smut/Fluffy - Se não gosta de nc17, não leia.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Esta é uma oneshot  
Completa: Sim  
Resumo: _Booth e Brennan foram apanhados no ato._

**Nota de Goldpiece: Vocês podem culpar inteiramente outras pessoas que me encorajaram a escrever isso. Eu a achei tremendamente engraçada mas eu não sei se mais alguém vai concordar comigo. Bem, eu sei que pelo menos duas pessoas vão achá-la tão divertida quanto eu, então eu suponho que isso faça valer à pena. E desculpe por estar pequeno, mas oh, muito valeu à pena.**

**Nota de Rebeca Maria: minha primeira tradução. Porque enfim... estudar é para os fracos, principalmente quando se tem prova pela manhã e você já sabe que está ferrado de qualquer jeito. Triste. Mas então, eu adaptei algumas coisas para o português, para deixar mais claro. No geral, o sentido é o mesmo. Talvez tenha ficado legal, não sei. É estranho traduzir fic dos outros... ahuahauahau **

* * *

**BUSTED  
Escrita por Goldpiece  
Traduzida por Rebeca Maria **

"Oh meu deus, Booth nós temos que…" – a frase não continuou, já que Temperance deixou escapar um grito relativamente alto. Ela apertou as pernas instintivamente quando Booth sugou seu clitóris e enviou uma onde de sensações, que correu por todo seu corpo. Não era justo que ele fosse tão bom naquilo que ele estava fazendo com a língua.

"Seu gosto é tão bom," – ele murmurou, antes de morder os lábios dela e descer novamente, a ponta de sua língua apenas penetrando-a. Ela choramingou e deixou que seu quadril ficasse para fora da cama. Booth posicionou suas mãos de modo a segurá-la e dar a ele um pouco mais de controle sobre a situação. Ele movimentou rapidamente sua língua, dentro e fora, antes de passá-la ao redor daquele ponto tão sensível dela.

Temperance deixou escapar um gemido e arqueou o corpo para fora da cama, lutando contra as mãos dele prendendo o seu quadril. Ela estava se dirigindo mais rápido do que nunca a um orgasmo. Ela não conseguia pensar enquanto seu corpo estava tão quente por causa da crescente tensão. Suas pernas ficaram tensas, bem como seu abdômen quando ela tentou manter algum controle. Os barulhos que ela fazia eram totalmente instintivos e pareciam instigar Booth ainda mais.

Booth riu, enquanto a mordia gentilmente, aproveitando o doce gosto natural que ela tinha. Se ele podia conseguir esse tipo de reação dela, não havia chance de ele perder a oportunidade. Quando as pernas delas se fecharam ao redor de sua cabeça uma vez mais, ele soube que ela estava há apenas segundos de um clímax maravilhoso. Ele só precisa usar a língua por mais alguns segundos e ele poderia se parabenizar por ser o homem que ela queria. Ele passou a língua entre suas pernas uma vez mais e sentiu-a tremer, implorando por um alívio. É isso mesmo, ele pensou, eu estou chegando lá.

"Papai?" – Booth congelou, seus olhos abertos em horror. Por favor, senhor, - ele pensou – não deixe que meu filho inocente de seis anos esteja parado na porta do meu quarto. Por favor, deixe que ele esteja dormindo na cama e eu estou só tendo uma alucinação. – "O que você está fazendo com a Bones?" – Merda, merda, merda. Ele ergueu os olhos o suficiente para encontrar os de Temperance, apenas para vê-la ruborizada dos pés à cabeça enquanto tentava se cobrir com o lençol.

"Um, bem, heh… a perna da Dra. Brennan estava doendo, e é por isso que eu estou aqui embaixo." – Isso soou como uma mentira viável, não é mesmo? Por favor, deixe que Parker aceite essa, além do mais, não há nenhuma razão para que um garoto de seis anos tenha qualquer outra idéia sobre o que está acontecendo.

"Oh, é por isso que ela estava gritando?" Se fosse possível piorar as coisas ainda mais, então tanto Seeley Booth quanto Temperance Brennan estavam mesmo ferrados. É claro, estavam na boca do inferno, não apenas por transarem, mas também por mentirem descaradamente.

"Sim parceiro, é por isso que ela está fazendo tanto barulho" – Booth fechou os olhos, pedindo que seu filho terminasse a conversa e voltasse para a cama.

"Você vai beijar para fazer melhorar?" – Booth podia jurar que Temperance quase deixou uma risada sair depois dessa.

"Parker?"

"Sim papai?"

"Volte para a cama."

"Ok. Boa noite papai, noite Bones."

"Boa noite Parker." – Brennan respondeu, sua voz soando tensa. O pequeno garoto deixou o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Depois de um momento longo e inacreditavelmente tenso, Temperance começou a rir, lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. Booth saiu do lugar entre as pernas dela e deitou-se ao seu lado, sua face ainda num tom profundo de vermelho e o olhar de horror ainda em seu lugar.

"Nós fomos totalmente flagrados."

"É," – Brennan respondeu, limpando as lágrimas – "mas valeu demais à pena!"

**FIM**


End file.
